


Jimmy Kimmel, You Asshole

by 1destielplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddies!Destiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Jimmy Kimmel - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing better than celebrating Fathers Day with breakfast.... in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Kimmel, You Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of a jimmy kimmel video I watched. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzn4CmzfLds  
> Also please excuse all the mistakes, I have not edited this.

“Will daddy get mad?” Little six year old Mary Winchester said to her dad Castiel.

“Daddy will be furious!” Cas grinned. He handed Mary the plate of eggs and bacon while he held another plate filled with pancakes and a glass of milk. 

Lately, Dean and Cas have been watching a lot of late night tv on the weekends, shows like Breaking Bad, Dexter, Criminal Minds, Late night with Jimmy Fallon and Cas’ favorite Jimmy Kimmel Live! Jimmy Kimmel does challenges on youtube, asking viewers to do certain things like waking up kids in Summer for school or spraying their dads with a water hose. This year, Jimmy asked his viewers to celebrate Father’s Day with a nice breakfast...in the shower. Cas thought it would be funny to participate so he got up early on Father’s Day and woke up Dean with a kiss to his lips.

“Come on, love. Get up and shower so I can make you breakfast. It’s Father’s day today, remember?” Cas said into Dean’s shoulder. Dean mumbled into his pillow and turned his back to Cas who only grinned devilishly.

“Five more minutes, Cas. We don’t have work today.”

“Nuh-uh. Come on, Mary was excited to make breakfast for you too!” Dean popped one eye open at the mention of his beautiful six year old daughter. He yawned and stretched his back before turning to his husband and bringing his lips to his for a morning kiss.

“Mmmmmh, happy Father’s day Mr.Winchester” he said against Cas’ lips.

“Happy Father’s Day to you too Mr.Winchester, now go! Brush your teeth, shower and change. Me and Mary will have breakfast ready for you when you come downstairs.” Dean practically glowed. He loved his family so much.

“I should be the one making you breakfast” 

Cas almost snickered but instead covered it up with a fake cough. He cleared his throat before saying “maybe next time, you’ll make dinner” and threw a wink at him. 

Dean eventually got up from his position on their bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Given the opportunity, Cas rushed out of bed and into his daughter’s room. Much to his surprise, Mary was patiently waiting wide awake on her bed. She had been so excited to dump eggs all over her daddy for Father’s Day, she barely slept a wink! In her mind, dumping good food on her father is the best Father’s Day present.

So now they stood, in front of the bathroom door with plates of food in their hands, ready to make Dean mad. 

“When I say Happy Father’s Day, you can dump all the eggs and bacon on daddy, okay sweetie?”

“Yes, Papa!”

Cas opened the door to the bathroom slowly, making sure he didn’t make a lot of noise and encouraged Mary to get in. Mary waited for Cas’ signal, bouncing on her feet slightly with excitement.

Cas mouthed ‘One, Two,Three,’ then yelled out “HAPPY FATHER’S DAY!” He grabbed the shower curtain and Mary immediately grabbed a handful of eggs and threw them at Dean. Dean barely had enough time to register what was going on. He covered up his junk with his hands and turned his back to Mary and Cas so his daughter wouldn’t see any bits she wasn’t supposed too and yelped in surprise. Cas took the pancakes and smashed them on Dean’s head. “What the hell guys! No stop!”

Mary giggled like crazy as she watched her daddy try to duck the food being thrown at him. Cas handed Mary the glass of milk. “Would you do us the honor, love?” Mary grinned, showing her two front teeth missing.

“Honey, im in the shower, daddy shouldn’t be getting fuc- getting dirty!” Dean tried to contain his shock and anger as he tried to reason with Mary who was excitedly bouncing on her heels, ready to shower Dean with milk. 

“Sorry, Daddy! Jimmy Kimmel made me do it!”

“Jimmy wha- ARGH” Dean was cut off mid sentence when he suddenly felt milk dripping down his face and some even got into his mouth. Some time during Mary throwing food at Dean, Cas got his phone out to record the scandal.

“Do you have anything to say to Jimmy, Dean?”

Dean looked grumpily at the camera.

“Jimmy Kimmel, you asshole.”


End file.
